Fan Service
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Despite her love for manga and anime, Mizukawa Rena is never be a fan of Seiyuu. But her meeting with two seiyuus change her mind.


**A/N** : I am a bit stressed out lately and all I want to do is read some fanfiction and smile. So that is what I want to do for you! Make you smile! Hope that this short fiction is enough to make you smile :):)

Thanks to n_nami for beta-ing this :)

 **Disclaimer: This is fiction and didn't happen in real life. It's just my imagination :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Fan Service"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mizukawa Rena stood in front of the vegetable rack of her local supermarket. It was another usual day, so she went shopping for dinner on her way home from work. After carefully picking vegetables for five minutes, she turned her head for the first time. A man was standing not far beside her, just about two meters to her right. Rena turned her head back to the vegetables, but something felt weird. She glanced at the man. He seemed familiar. Where did she see him before?

She glanced again, studied him a bit more than before. The man was barely taller than her. His hair was short with a few strands of hair covering his eyes. It was a bit messy, but it didn't look unkempt. Actually, he seemed almost cute. What a crazy thought, because the man beside her was at least in his forties. She was not like her friend who was crazy about this particular seiyuu and said that he was—

 _That's it!_

Rena's eyes widened. He just saw the man. In a magazine. Yes, she knew it. She had looked over the magazines in the rack beside the cashier just fifteen minutes ago when she paid for her favorite manga. It was the same person, she was sure. Because her friend was a big fan of the man, and Rena had to listen to her blabbering about how amazing he was all the time.

Yes. Rena recognized him. The man beside her was seiyuu Kamiya Hiroshi.

Rena took out her phone quietly, intending to tell her friend that she was standing beside her favorite seiyuu, when she caught sight of another man. Rena peeked at him. He was handsome. His a bit too long hair was tied into a rather messy ponytail. This time, Rena recognized the other man quickly. Because despite her being not so excited about the seiyuu world, she was definitely in love with Sebastian Michaelis.

Ono Daisuke casually put his hand on the small of Kamiya Hiroshi's back as he stood very close next to him. Rena raised her eyebrows. Okay. She was well aware that there were people gossipping about those two, like they were in a relationship or something, but Rena thought it were only the fans' fantasies.

"So? Have you decided yet?"

Rena stood still in her spot when she heard that low, deep voice that made her shiver just by listening to it. It was not like Sebastian at all. It was deeper, richer and a lot sexier. Rena felt embarassed all of sudden just by the thought that if she was in Kamiya's place she would be deep red by now because that voice made her think about immoral things.

"Huh?" Kamiya sounded dumbfouded for a moment. Rena couldn't see his face since he was facing Ono now, but then he quickly focused back on the vegetables in front of him. Rena swore she could see that Kamiya's cheeks turned pink for a moment. _Yeah_ , Rena thought. _That was the right reaction._

"I'm not sure. Which one would you pick?" Kamiya asked while he tilted his head towards Ono. He didn't seem disturbed by Ono ignoring his personal space. His gesture was calm, and Rena even thought that now he was leaning towards Ono.

"Maybe we can make vegetable and meat kare?" Ono's deep voice broke the silence again, and Rena shivered a little. "We could buy carrots—there, they're on sale." With a hand still on the small of Kamiya's back, Ono leaned down and used his other hand to grab a small pack of carrots. He placed the pack in the shopping cart at Kamiya's side, and that required Ono to lean down in front of Kamiya to reach it.

Ono stretched out his arm and leaned forward, so his face was in front of Kamiya's face. Rena held her breath all of a sudden when she saw the gesture, and she could see Kamiya's eyes widen and it looked like he held his breath, too. Kamiya's cheeks became a little pink, but he still tilted his head to face Ono. When he did so, Ono looked down at him and gave him the most suggestive smirk Rena had ever seen. Kamiya quickly turned away and reached for a pack of cauliflower. His cheeks were burning.

 _Wow,_ Rena thought. Kamiya must be really healthy. Because Rena only saw that smirk once and she felt like she would have a heart attack. She was pretty sure her heart stopped for a moment and now it was beating a lot faster than it should.

When Rena tried to calm down her nerves, Kamiya quickly put a pack of vegetables into his shopping cart. It seemed so careless, because just a moment ago he was carefully picking vegetables. He then said in a rather nervous tone, "There. Done. Come on, let's just look for some meat."

And they were walking away.

Rena exhaled almost immediately. Her eyes were still locked on the two men. Then, just when she decided that she needed to stop staring, Ono's hand moved to circle Kamiya's hip, and—

 _Isn't that too low?_

Rena's mind screamed when she saw Ono placing his hand exactly beside the curve of Kamiya's ass.

 _Damn. That is a fine ass_ , Rena thought, and she immediately scolded herself. By the time the two men dissapeared behind the supermarket's shelves, Rena placed the content of her shopping cart back on the rack, turned around and left. She didn't even remember what she needed to buy.

Just fifteen minutes later, Rena kicked down her friend's bedroom door.

"What the—" Her friend, a beautiful girl with a black, long, hair cursed her almost immediately. "What the hell are you doing?! You ruined my door!"

"Keiko-chan." Rena said in a serious tone.

"What?" Keiko stared at her, puzzled. Rena inhaled deeply.

"Where can I read OnoMiya fanfiction?"

.

.

.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me like that." Kamiya huffed. Ono chuckled. "You do realize that that girl most likely now joined our fan club, right?"

"Oh, come on. It's not like you hate it." Ono smirked. Kamiya felt his cheeks burning.

"Shut up." Kamiya said. He opened his script rather harshly.

"Why don't we just go on a date?" Ono suggested playfully, but his eyes looked serious.

"Stop joking." Kamiya hit Ono's arm slightly with his script, pouting.

"Then it is fine just like this." Ono grinned. "Maybe we can hug next time. Or kiss."

"Don't get too cocky." Kamiya rolled his eyes.

Ono chuckled.

"Why not? It was a fan service, after all."

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Soooo what do you think? Did you smile when you read it? I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
